


Deceitber Day 14: Mittens

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Mittens - Freeform, i guess this is a human au?, oh yeah, ummmmm what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Virgil has been working on Janus's gift for a long time and he hopes Janus likes it
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, platonic anxceit
Series: Deceitber 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Deceitber Day 14: Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean it's June? It's not June. You have been bamboozled by society. It's not June

_J ust a few more minutes,’_ Virgil thought. The sun was already coming up. He may or may not have stayed up all night to finish Janus’s gift. _Almost. Aaaaaand, done._

The 8 year old held the mittens up, inspecting them. What if he doesn’t like them? What if he hates them? What if he starts hating me for giving them to him? Virgil made himself stop that train of thought, instead focusing on wrapping them. He padded quietly down the stairs, trying to sneak to the tree without Janus hearing him.

He set the poorly wrapped (what else do you expect from an 8 year old?) gift under the Christmas tree and not a minute too late, since Virgil heard shuffling at the top of the stairs.

Janus came down the stairs with a yawn and his eyes narrowed at the couch, where his adopted son was sitting.

“Hey, there, bud. Watcha doing up so early?” he asked Virgil.

Virgil blinked innocently, obviously hiding something, besides his excitement, “Nothing, Father.”

Now, Janus was nervous. Virgil never _ever_ called him ‘Father’, like, ever. It was Christmas morning, their very first Christmas together, in fact. Janus eyed Virgil, who kept eye contact, except for the quick glance towards the tree. Janus followed his gaze and caught sight of the small box wrapped in green, red, and yellow wrapping paper.

“Is this why you were up so early?” asked Janus, walking over to the tree.

A bright blush crept onto Virgil’s cheeks when Janus glanced back at him and he ducked his head down. “You can open it if you want.”

Janus picked it up and sat down on the couch next to Virgil. He bit his lip to keep from laughing at Virgil’s wrapping. There was definitely room for improvement, but it was the thought that counted.

He gently unwrapped a small box and opened it, gasping at the contents. It was obvious this was the work of a inexperienced child, but that didn't stop Janus from loving them.

Virgil peeked through his bangs and smiled at Janus’s reaction. “Do you like them?” He instantly backpedalled. “I-If not, that’s ok. You don’t have to like them. I understand if you want to throw them away or-”

He was cut off by a gentle hand on his leg. Virgil looked up and saw Janus smiling. “Virgil, I will never take these off. I love them so much. You couldn’t take these back even if you wanted to.”

Virgil fought to hold back his smile, but failed, and he crawled closer to Janus and snuggled close, closing his eyes and drifting off.


End file.
